Aunt May meets Fred and George
by Phaedra-14
Summary: Fred and George, after running from school, find shelter at Aunt May's house (as in spider man-Aunt May). Aunt May takes them in and adopts them, soon Peter meets the boys, and all of the secrets will be revealed, Peter may even learn magic himself.
1. Chapter 1

Aunt May sat in her faded flowered chair knitting. She was knitting another hat for Peter, she was sure that he would love it. She hummed softly to her thinking about Peter's expression when he got this new hat. She had taken up knitting fairly recently and had already made him a blanket, a nice vest, and socks. The hat would go perfectly with the vest, she was sure. When the doorbell rang Aunt May dropped her knitting and half screamed, she was so suprised. She put her knitting on the table beside her and walked cautiously to the door. She searched her brain, who could it be?? She opened the door to find two tall identical red headed boys. She looked them both up and down, they were dirty and they looked tired. They had their arms crossed tightly around their chest, trying to keep warm. They were wearing hardly anything, and it was near freezing. A surge of compassion raced through her body. She knew that if she didn't let them in that very second, they would collapse on her front doorstep. She waited for the two boys to speak.  
  
"We're looking for room and board," the boy on the right said meekly, "We can pay," he trailed off looking at his feet. Aunt May wanted to rush them inside, feed them, and stuff them into a warm bed, but she resisted letting them into the house immedietly, after all Peter had been saying about criminals on the loose, she had become more cautious.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not renting out space," Aunt May said opening the door a bit wider to them. The two twins faces seemed to crumple as they both slowly turned around and began down the steps. "Wait!" she called after them. They whirled around smiling, their faces bright. "I can't just make you live on the streets," Aunt May said shaking her head and motioning for them to come inside. The two twins seemed cheerful and pleasent, repeating forms of "thank you mamn" over and over again. When she had her back turned they gave each other a secret high five grinning widly. Finally! They had gotten someone to take them in! They had been to what seemed like millions of muggle families just looking for a little shelter and food, and finally! Yes finally! They had gotten one! Aunt May showed them into the kitchen and told them to sit down while she made some hot cocoa.  
  
"You two must be freezing," Aunt May said while she bustled around the kitchen fetching the different ingridients.  
  
"Yea," one of the boys said nodding his head.  
  
"We've been walking the streets, for uh, I don't know bout a week," he said looking up at her sadly. Aunt May froze, ingredients in hand, staring at them in awe.  
  
"That's awful! Where is your family?" she said staring at them, shaking her head, mouth agape. The two boys looked at each other slowly, as if waiting for the other to answer the difficult question. The one closest to her was about to tell her about their mother deserting them and their father, the drunk, O.D.ing but she cut him off before a word was spoken. She shook her head quickly, moving back to the hot chocolate.  
"You'll tell me about it later, when were more settled" she said a sad look in her eyes, she paused for a couple of seconds looking away from them, she sighed, "So what are your names?" she asked turning back to them.  
  
"I'm Fr.." the boy trailed off for a second, he was contimplating the risks of revealing his real name, and she was very puzzled.  
  
"What is it? Come on... Tell me," Aunt May said encouragingly. The boy decided quickly on using his real name, although it would be awfully fun to adopt an alias.  
  
"I'm Fred," he said smiling. Aunt May turned towards the other boy,  
  
"And you, what's your name?" she asked smiling warmly.  
  
"I'm George," he said deciding to stick out his hand to shake. Aunt May smiled, pleased, shaking his hand. What a gentleman.  
  
"My name is May, you can call me Ms. May, Aunt May, or just plain May," she said laughing to herself. The boys smiled up at Aunt May and then at each other, and Aunt May returned to the hot chocolate.  
  
"We really appreciate this," Fred said, "It's been really hard." And in truth, it had been. The boys had escaped from Hogwarts and had found that life is not as easy as it seems. They had struggled, trying to find a job in the magic world, but all jobs required a graduation from Hogwarts, which they didn't have. All they really needed was food, and board and then they could concentrate all efforts on their plans for a joke shop. Aunt May filled three mugs with the steaming hot liquid and gave one cup to each boy. She sat down in the seat across the table from them and blew carefully on her hot chocolate.  
  
"Ok," she said slowly looking at the boys, "I want to hear the whole story now," she said with a look of sadness mixed with determination in her eyes. Fred and George smiled inside, they couldn't believe their luck, they had met the nicest muggle in the entire world. They went on to tell her a completely made up story including growing up in a small town in Rhode Island, stealing a ride over the atlantic, a crazy story with their little sister who they were still looking for, and on and on. The two traded off with the story, and it just got crazier and crazier. After they had finished the whole story telling Aunt May exactly how they had arrived at her doorstep, she was speechless she just shook her head and fought back the urge to cry. The awful life these boys had to lead. She bit her bottom lip and looked them both hard in the eyes.  
  
"You two better go wash up, and then go to bed," she said sipping slowly at her drink. "I'll show you around the house," she said leaving the cup behind and standing up slowly to walk up the stairs. They would stay in Peter's room for the time being. She didn't know for how long but she did know that these two beautiful gentleman who had suffered the worst life she had ever heard, were always welcomed at her house. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 7 o'clock when Aunt May was awake and downstairs. She was tiptoeing around the kitchen making pancakes for the boys. Normally she had bran for breakfast or some fruit or she didn't have breakfast at all, but she felt inclined to make a very special breakfast for the two red headed twins now living at her house. She froze when she heard sounds of movement upstairs. She smiled up at the ceiling imagining the boys just waking. She could see them yawning and stretching their arms that very second. She put a hand to her cheek and thought about how lovely these two boys were, they were such angels. She sighed and got back to work on the pancakes. After about 5 minutes Fred and George found their way into the kitchen. They were wearing Peter's old PJ's. Aunt May almost laughed at the sight of them. Peter was a lot shorter than them and the pajama pants fell short of their ankles by about 2 inches. They didn't seem to care at all. They walked into the room all cheery.  
  
"Good morning!" one of the boys who she was guessing was Fred (really was George) said. She turned to them smiling, with her hands on her hips she said,  
  
"I hope you two like pancakes," she said happily bringing two plates of steaming hot pancakes to the table. The boys smiled eagerly at the pancakes and then at each other. They quickly found their seats and began cutting the pancakes with their forks. After cutting the pancakes into fairly large pieces and covering them with the maple syrup Aunt May put out they both stuffed their mouth with the pancakes.  
  
"Wow!" Aunt May said staring at the boys, "You two certainly are hungry!" The boys looked up from their plates at her and tried to smile with mouths completely stuffed with pancakes. She laughed at them, she was obviously very pleased. They both swallowed at almost the same time, and reached out for the milk cups Aunt May so kindly poured for them. They both took a long swig of milk and then looked at Aunt May a look of content clear on their face.  
  
"These are delicious," Fred said. (Aunt May thought it was George)  
  
"Yea, they're great! Thanks," George said.  
  
"You're welcome," she said smiling softly at the two boys. "So, I was thinking," Aunt May said, "we really need some way to identify one twin from the other." The two boys laughed loudly.  
"Just remember the one with the slightly smaller nose, and the slightly bigger muscles, and the slightly nicer smile is me," when George saw her face he knew she had no idea who he was, he clarified, "me, George,"  
  
"ahhhh..." she said "how about you," she said talking to George, "wear some article of clothing, like a scarf or a hat or something, or how about certain colors go to George and other colors go to Fred." The two boys were laughing hard now, they obviously were really enjoying this. Aunt May laughed a long with them. The three slowly stopped laughing, they had been laughing so hard but they all knew it was a good idea and Fred and George knew they would end up doing it. "So," Aunt May said after they had finally settled down completely, "What's the plan for the day?" Fred and George knew this question was going to come up but were still taken aback, they hadn't thought about a lie to tell her yet, it had to be a believable one. There real plans were to work on making their products for their joke shop. Fred decided quickly on a lie, telling her that they had not yet found a job and planned on looking for one today. She looked sad, the thought of two boys as young as them working rather than in a safe home with a nice family going to school, but she just nodded at them. She would think more about what to do about the boys during the day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to really adopt them but she couldn't see these poor boys without a family, working all day, probably feeling completely unloved. She knew their happy smiles was just a front, they were hurt children inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fred and George had left long ago to go "find jobs" and Aunt May was left at home sipping her orange juice considering what she should do about the boys. She was considering going in for an adoption, it was a huge step, but something in her told her she needed to do this.  
  
On the other hand, she hardly knew these boys and taking in children would be a huge responsibility. She also worried about Peter's reaction, she didn't see him being too happy. The door bell rang, Aunt May stood up slowly from her chair, it was the boys back from job hunting. She walked to the door shaking her head, poor boys, she thought. She opened the door, to find Peter standing there. Peter pulled her into a big hug,  
  
"Hey Aunt May," he said pulling away from the hug. Aunt May's mouth was wide open, her eyes were huge, she was shocked.  
  
"Peter," she said motioning for him to come inside.  
  
"I thought I would come by, just to check in on you," he said sitting down on the living room couch.  
  
"Wow," she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously, "What's going on?" Aunt May didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"Well, last night two young boys came to my house, and now.." she said watching Peter's face, "they are living with me."  
  
"What?!?" Peter said in disbelief.  
  
"Peter, I need to help them, they are so young, and they're living by themselves....on the streets!" she said leaning closer to him, wishing he would understand. Peter didn't say anything he covered his face with his hands, and didn't say a word. What Aunt May didn't know was that Peter was really Spiderman, and that he had many different enemies. And he had a right to be afraid of his dear Aunt living with two unknown possibly dangerous twins. Aunt May knew none of this and was beginning to get annoyed, "Come on Peter, show some sympathy! They need help!" Peter looked at his Aunt May,  
  
"No," he said shaking his head, "they can't live with you, they could be dangerous."  
  
"They're kids!" Aunt May shouted more determined than ever to let them live at her house. Peter had come in counter with so many kid villians, so many kid side kicks, he had fallen in that trap so many times, he had thought to himself, "he's only a kid," and so he did not harm him, and then the lousy kid had come back with a gun, and had tried to kill him.  
  
"No Aunt May, I won't let it happen," he said, "I can find another home for them, but they will NOT live at ours."  
  
"Peter, this is my decision, and my decision only," she said defiantly.  
  
"I am only doing what is best for you," Peter said. Aunt May was not to be budged, she had made her decision, they were to stay. Some how Peter saw that the decision was made and he could do nothing about it. He clenched his fists in frustration, if only she knew that he was Spiderman, if only.  
  
"They will be back soon, you will meet them then, and I'm sure you will love them," Aunt May said smiling at Peter. Peter was crushed, if these boys were against him, they could kill her, and Aunt May was the only family he had left. But then again, Aunt May could be a good judge of character, he would meet them and see for himself. Right on time the two twins rung the door bell. "I bet that's them now," she said smiling. She opened the door to find the two twins smiling at her.  
  
"Hey Aunt May," George said. And the two boys entered the house. They both stopped when they saw Peter sitting on the couch watching them.  
  
"Fred, George, I would like you to meet my newphew, Peter," Aunt May said. The boys reached out their hands to shake Peter's hand. Peter reached out to them cautiously,  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said staring at them, unsure of how to proceed. How was he to find out who they were really, and if there intentions were good. The boys looked like they were about to laugh at Peter's weird precense, the weird way he was staring at them. Peter was still watching them closely.  
  
"So," Aunt May said trying to break the weirdness, "how did it go, did you find a job?" she asked pleasently. The boys turned away from Peter to face Aunt May.  
  
"No, not yet," Fred said, "Actually we're kind of exhausted, would it be ok if we just headed to bed now."  
  
"But you haven't had supper, or lunch," she said looking concerned.  
  
"Actually we spent some of our money on lunch, so were really not that hungry," George said. And it was true, they had spent some of their money on lunch. They had spent the first half of the day making goods and then the last heading to wizard town and selling them to young wizards, they had bought lunch AND dinner, and had even made some profit.  
  
"Ok then," Aunt May said sadly, "sleep well."  
  
"Thanks," George said, and they both went upstairs to sleep in Peter's room. After they had left Aunt May remembered where they were sleeping, she had forgotten about Peter.  
  
"So how long will you be staying?" she asked him.  
  
"Maybe a couple of days," he had been planning to only stay for an hour just to check in on her, but now, now he had to make sure these boys were just normal good boys.  
  
"Ok, then, you'll have to sleep on the couch," Aunt May said, feeling bad.  
  
"ok," Peter said shrugging his shoulders. Aunt May and Peter went on to eat their dinner and after Peter was very sure Aunt May was sound asleap he headed up to Fred and George's room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Special Note to reviewers: Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Peter Parker walked slowly up the stairs carefull not to make a sound. When he reached his room, where George and Fred were sleeping he froze, not sure what to do. He contimplated barging in on them, but that might be considered rude, he considered knocking, but then they would have time to hide anything they didn't want him to see. So he combined his options, knocking as he opened the door quickly. Fred and George lay spread out on the bed snoring loudly. Peter tried to make sounds to wake them, he stomped hard on the ground (but not hard enough to wake Aunt May), he made clicking sounds with his tounge, and the lousy boys hardly moved. Peter let out a breath of frustration, and walked over towards the boys and shoved them lightly on their shoulders to wake them up. Fred reacted slightly, his breathing had changed slightly and he had moved closer towards George on the bed. Peter's anger dissapeared and he wanted to laugh when he saw Fred smiling as he curled up really close to George on the bed. Peter moved closer to them and leaned down to wisper in Fred's ear,  
  
"Wake up," Fred's eyes flashed open. His eyes darted around the room looking for the source of the voice when he saw Peter he quickly jabbed George in the chest to wake him up.  
  
"What do you want?" Fred asked nervously. (George was just beginning to wake up.)  
  
"I need to talk to you too," Peter said staring at Fred, "Without my aunt May." George's eyes opened at that point, he was about to complain to Fred about waking him up, when he saw Peter.  
  
"Hi...Peter," George said, kind of confused.  
  
"What I just said," Peter said talking to George, "was that I have some very important things I need to discuss with you." Peter was beginning to think himself very foolish and stupid, these boys weren't criminals, they were just normal young guys, who probably were extremely weirded out by him.  
  
"Ok......." George said, "talk away." An idea came to Peter,  
  
"I know who you two boys really are," he said in a dead-serious tone. Fred and George exchanged glances.  
  
"What do you know?" Fred asked slowly.  
  
"I know everything," Peter said calmly. The boys raised their eye brows, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, really," Fred said, "so I guess you know about our abusive father, our sister that raped us, and our backstabbing best friend," he said calmly. Peter was taken aback for only so long,  
  
"I don't believe you," Peter said moving closer to them. He really hoped he was right, otherwise he could be one of the biggest asses ever.  
  
"Why would we lie," George said unaffected.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me before," Peter said, "I know who you two really are, so why don't you two stop the stupid act," the two boys began looking nervous. Peter smiled to himself, pretty soon they would reveal there secret.  
  
"Who are you?" Fred asked. Peter wanted to laugh at the boy, he was cowarded against the back of his bed, and the expression on his face was pure fear. Peter decided to take a chance on his answer,  
  
"I'm one of you," Peter said. Fred and George stared at Peter, mouth agape.  
  
"So you're a mudblood?" George asked, because he knew Aunt May was definetly NOT a wizard. Peter thought over the question, what was a mudblood? What on earth was a mudblood? Were they dangerous? Peter knew he had to get the two boys out of his house, he could not have his dear Aunt May living with two dangerous "mudbloods." Peter nodded his head slightly at the boys.  
  
"Wow," Fred said, sounding releaved, "I never would have guessed it."  
  
"Yea," George said, "No offense or anything, but you really do not look the part."  
  
"Yea a lot of people tell me that," Peter said smiling. He sat down on the bed, close to Fred and George.  
  
"So tell me your real story," Peter said softly to the boys, "now that we know that we're all mudbloods, there shall be no secrets." The two boys stopped smiling, they stared at Peter suspiciously.  
  
"We're not mud-bloods," Fred said. At this point Peter got seriously confused.  
  
"So what are you?" Peter asked calmly. The boys just stared at him. George broke the silence,  
  
"Ok, how about this," he said, "all three of us reveal exactly who we are, no secrets." 


End file.
